Electronic devices have become highly functional and more compact. Therefore, high integration of circuit components on a printed wiring board is desired. To increase the degree of integration, a printed wiring board can have a built-in electronic component, instead of an electronic component mounted on the surface of the printed wiring board. However, it is hard to accurately position the built-in electronic component at a higher degree of integration. Thus, an improved method for positioning an electronic component and producing a printed wiring board with an enhanced connection reliability is highly desired.